


Surprise Date

by Loki_Fics (Scarred_Neptinite)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-07-12 15:56:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15998519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarred_Neptinite/pseuds/Loki_Fics
Summary: anonymous asked:Not gonna lie, I’m getting into your fluff. I’m thinking Reader X Loki with “Your hair is really soft...” and/or “You smell really nice”?





	Surprise Date

You walk into the living room and find Loki laying on the couch napping. You can’t resist jumping onto him and bury your face into his neck. “(Y/n)!” You find his dagger centimeters from your neck. “ _Never_  do that again.” He growls.

“B-but you were so cute.” You whine. Loki sighs and puts the dagger away. You start playing with his hair. “Besides,  **your hair is really soft…** ” Loki closes his eyes and gives into your touch.

“You keep doing this, I will fall asleep again.” He sighs. You chuckle.

“Loki….” You coo. “Go on and sleep.” Loki yawns. “I will braid your hair while you do.”

“You will do no such thing.” He groans.

“You can’t stop me if you’re asleep.” You sing. Loki opens his eyes and glares at you.

“Then I’m not going to sleep again.”

You pout. “Fine.” He chuckles and caresses your cheek.

“Darling,” Loki sits up and you fall into his lap. “It’s been a while since we’ve had a date. Let’s go out tonight.”

“But I thought you didn’t like going out?” You kiss him gently.

“So?” You smirk.

“Alright then,” you stand. “I better get pretty then.” He gets up as well and pulls you close.

“You’re already pretty.” Loki changes into his black suit in front of you. You blush.

“Unfortunately, I can’t just concentrate and change my clothes like you.” You grumble and leave to shower. Loki chuckles and thinks about where he will take you out. You quickly shower and shave before pulling out a nice dress you wore at one of Tony’s parties. You quickly run out to the living room. “Loki?” You feel arms around your waist and jump. “Shit!”

“Hush, little one.” Loki whispers in your ear.

“You scared me, Loki!” You yell. He chuckles and kisses your temple.

“ **You smell really nice.**  Is this all for me?” You flush.

“Y-yes dear.” Loki kisses your neck. “R-ready?”

“Yes, darling.” He wraps his arm around your shoulders and lead you out of the tower. “You do look lovely, little one.” You giggle and kiss him.

“Where are we going?”

“It’s a surprise, darling.” Loki smirks and leads you down the streets.

“Please?” He shakes his head. “Loki…” You beg.

“Keep begging and we’ll end up back in our room as I give in to those whines.” He whispers in your ear and you bite your lip.

“Fine…” You eye his erection. “It seems you will be tonight either way.”

“If I’m lucky.” Loki pulls you into a deep kiss. He presses you painfully against him before pulling away. “Darling, we’re here.” You look up and see the restaurant you’ve mentioned to Loki that you’ve never been to before.

“L-Loki, I-I don’t know.” You look down. “It’s pretty expensive.”

“Darling, nothing is too expensive for you.” Loki lifts your chin. “Plus, as I’ve pointed out, we don’t get out very often. This one expense won’t hurt.” You kiss him gently.

“Loki,” you smile. “Thank you.” He smiles and leads you in and you find out Loki made reservations. You two sit and order. “I didn’t think you remembered? It was weeks ago when I told you I haven’t been.”

“And I’ve been planning this since.” You laugh.

“What? Why?” Nerves take over.

“Darling, you’ll find out.” You two order and have some wine. “To us.” He toasts and you smile.

“To us.” You giggle. “Loki, why are you being so sweet?”

“Am I not usually?”

You raise your eyebrows. “You usually act like a grumpy old man with all of the sarcasm in the world dripping from your voice.”

“Ouch,” Loki winces. “Then why are you with me darling?”

“Because I know what you hide behind those sarcastic remarks.” You hold his hand. “I’m only surprised you put up with my obnoxious energy, Mr. I Hate Loud People.”

He chuckles. “Yes, I was quite surprised those few years ago when I admitted my feelings for you.” You start eating the food brought to you and Loki does the same. “What do you see in our future?”

“Our future?” You frown, not sure what he wants you to say. “Like, whether we will have kids or not?” Loki nods. “Oh, umm, I didn’t think you thought about that.”

“Why?” He frowns.

“W-well, you will outlive me by hundreds of years.” You look down at your food. “S-so I didn’t think about it because I felt you didn’t think about it.” Loki touches your hand.

“Love, what does your heart want?” He looks into your eyes.

“Loki…” You feel tears in your eyes. “I want to be yours, only yours.” Loki smiles before standing. “What-what are you doing?”

“(Y/n), you’ve been my best friend these past years and I cannot picture being with anyone else. So, I’m putting aside my pride,” he sinks down to one knee next to you and pull out a small box. “And I kneel before you and ask you to accept my hand in marriage.” You feel the tears run down your cheeks.

“Y-yes, of course.” You cry and pull him up from his knees in a kiss. “I should have known.” You whisper.

Loki chuckles and kisses back eagerly. The restaurant patrons clap and congratulate us. “I love you, my darling.”

“I love you too.” He slips the perfectly sized diamond ring on your finger. Loki wipes your tears before sitting in his chair again. “You still surprise me.”

“I try to.” You laugh and he smiles. You start to relax, now that you know why Loki was very sweet for this announcement. “I hope I make you happy.”

“You do.” You raise your glass. “To us.”

“To us, my bride.” He blushes, but you see the pride in his eyes. You smile, excited for this next chapter in your life.


End file.
